Worth It
by Jen-bob-ohio
Summary: A simple one shot. Bella and Edward's second first dance, to Brad's 'Waitin' On A Woman', one of the few country songs I listen to.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, or the song.

Bella smiled up at Edward as he pulled her out onto the dance floor. This was their second wedding, years later of course, staged perfectly in a small town of North Dakota. This fog made the lights of the dance floor dim, but none of the Cullen family took notice. Even after years together, the couple still looked breathtaking. Whenever Esme saw the way Bella looked generally happy just to be around Edward, she felt like crying. They were perfected.

"Dance two", Edward said, pulling Bella closer to him. Her smiled widen.

"So far, it's as good as the first". Edward, still smiling, rolled his eyes.

"I thought, as the husband, it was my duty to be overly corny." He nodded towards Emmett, who flipped on the music.

"I'm in a dress for you, for the second time. I think I have the right to be overly corny", Bella noted, laughing at Alice's glare over Edward's shoulder. "Now- who picked out this wedding song?"

"Carlisle. He's been very good about blocking his thoughts about it too". He twirled her as the opening guitar started up, and Brad Paisley's voice flew through the speaker.

_Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall  
He sat down in his overalls and asked me  
''You waitin' on a woman?''  
I nodded yeah and said, ''How 'bout you?''  
He said, ''Son since nineteen fifty-two I've been  
Waitin' on a woman.''  
_

"A country song?" Bella asked, shaking her head, "Should have figured it'd be something Carlisle like". Edward laughed and twirled her out.

_When I picked her up for our first date  
I told her I'd be there at eight  
And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty  
She said, ''I'm sorry that I took so long  
Didn't like a thing that I tried on.''  
But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty  
Yeah, she'll take her time but I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman._

"Hey, our first date I was human!", Bella said, causing Edward to chuckle. He laid his forehead against hers.

"Human minutes" he whispered, stealing a kiss. Bella smiled as he pulled back, shaking her head.

_He said, ''The wedding took a year to plan  
You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous  
Waitin' on a woman.''_

"I wonder why it took a year..." Bella mumbled sarcastically. Alice growled from across the room, and Bella laughed.

"Don't worry" Edward said as Bella leaned her head on his shoulder, "it was well worth it".

"Were you really nervous?" Bella asked, softly. Though, at the speed they were talking, it didn't really matter.

This caused Jasper to laugh out loud, swiftly changing it to a cough. "Yes Bella, I was really nervous. Jasper couldn't be around me at the altar. The thought of you... finally being all mine. Officially, in front of everyone. If I had the ability to sleep, I wouldn't have been able to. I had so many years of being alone, the thought of you and me finally being together...unbearably wonderful for me."

Bella sighed content, "Edward, I was yours at 'Get in the car'."

"Bella, you were mine at 'I decided- it doesn't matter'." They laughed together, twirling again.

_And then he nudged my arm like old men do  
And said, ''I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it  
Waitin' on a woman.''_

Bella dug her face into Edward's shoulder, as if hiding from Emmett's laughter.

_And I don't guess we've been anywhere  
She hasn't made us late I swear  
Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it  
Boy it's just a fact of life_

"Don't worry" Edward said, lifting Bella's head up, "you're not always that late." Bella shrugged.

"Vampire speed does help." They laughed. To the rest of the family, it was like watching a sight to watch. Just how much the two really loved each other. Carlisle liked to refer to it as 'what Edward saw for so many years'.

_It'll be the same with your young wife  
Might as well go on and get used to it  
She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman._

Carlisle laughed as Esme whacked his arm lightly. "What?"

"When was the last time you waited for me?!" She asked, a smile on her face. "Most of the time, I'm waiting for you to pull yourself away from work!"

"Ah", Carlisle said, grabbing Esme's hand and pulling her towards him, "It's more of the fact that I would give you all the time in the world if you needed it".

Esme laughed at kissed Carlisle forehead, "Maybe I should test your patience

_I've read somewhere statistics show  
The man's always the first to go  
And that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready  
So when it finally comes my time  
And I get to the other side  
I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any  
I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman._

Edward kissed Bella again, this time softer. "Don't worry Bella. Human or vampire, I'll wait for you. Like I said, it's always worth the wait."

Bella smiled up at him, "I love you too Edward".

_Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman... _

Feet away, Jacob watched Nessie as she watched her parents.

"I remember waiting for you mom" he said, catching her attention. She turned to look at him with a smile. She liked hearing about her mom being human. She understood at this point, how Jacob felt then and what he felt now. "She did always need a last minute change".

Nessie laughed as she leaned more into Jacob's side. She looked up at him. "Hey Jake. I want to say something, no matter how corny or weird it sound-".

Jacob rolled his eyes. Along with the last minute wardrobe changes, Nessie also got her mom's nervous rambling.

"But", she said louder. He looked back down with a wider smile, "thanks for waiting for me." Jacob laughed and kissed her softly.

"Don't think about it" he said, looking back towards her parents, "it was worth it".


End file.
